


The Gift Of Love

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank Being Awesome, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: Or the one where Connor thinks Valentine's day is ruined.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	The Gift Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm alive???
> 
> Yep! Sorry this a few days late. College is a bitch.

Valentine’s day. 

Before deviancy and the revolution and meeting Hank, Connor never saw himself celebrating that holiday. He didn’t even think he could feel love. He was still a machine. What was a machine to do with an emotion, a concept, a feeling that had nothing to do with his missions? But...then came Hank Anderson in his drunken manner and brightly patterned fashion. He was...an enigma. No matter how much he learned in one day with him, Connor would always peel one layer off only to find another. Like an onion. But still, Connor found himself growing attracted to Hank. It grew and grew until he realized that being with Hank was way better than some stupid mission. Before he knew it, he was deviant and soon in a relationship with Hank. He couldn’t be happier. 

It’s been some time since the revolution and Connor was excited for Valentine’s this year. He had wanted to celebrate last year but he was still new to the whole relationship thing with Hank and the two had settled for cuddles and movies that day. However, this time, Connor was feeling confident enough to get a gift or two for Hank. He wanted to show Hank how much he loved him and how he’s grateful for the things he’s done to give him such a happy life. His little thirium pump would always flutter at the thought of the lieutenant. He couldn’t wait to see him smile and get lots of kisses. And that is how Connor found himself in the grocery store, looking at Valentine’s trinkets and cards.

The shelves were overflowing with grams, cards, little teddy bears, fake flowers, and yummy candy. Heart streamers and decorations hung above the aisle. Off to the side at the end of the aisle was a display box filled with shiny and sparkly balloons of all sizes. All of these things were confusing to Connor. He couldn’t decide what to get Hank. 

He had asked around what Hank liked and Fowler told him that, while he’d never say it out loud, Hank liked chocolate and flowers. Love notes and cards were just a cute little bonus. Connor made a note of that, but...now that he stood here, what kind of card and chocolate do you get for an old man? 

He looks through them all and finds nothing that he thinks Hank would like. The cards, despite their cheesy and sweet messages, were too tacky and didn’t give enough feeling for Connor to express his love. Half the candy he checked had too much sugar and the other half expired. The trinkets weren’t good enough either, some of them being too childish for someone like Hank. And he certainly wasn’t going to give Hank some fake flowers. Sighing, he began leaving the aisle when he spotted a table nearby filled with cakes. 

_Hank likes cakes._

The little reminder makes Connor smile. Then…

_Hank also likes chocolate._

_Hank likes chocolate and cake._

_Chocolate...cake…_

_Chocolate cake!_

Connor is then struck with an idea. He’ll bake a cake for Hank and make it look extra pretty! Smiling to himself, the happy android headed for the baking aisle and grabbed some ingredients. He stops by the arts and crafts aisle and decides he’ll just make Hank a card. He also reminds himself to grab some flowers from his own garden when he finishes the card and cake. With all his important items in tow, Connor headed on up to the front and paid for his items before leaving. He arrived home with the biggest smile on his face as he greeted Hank with a kiss.

“You seem happier than usual, hon. Something good happened?” Hank asked as Connor dropped his groceries on the counter behind Hank.

“I’m just excited for Valentine’s day, Hank.” the android answered happily, carefully hiding his purchases where Hank won’t find them. “Are you excited?”

Hank shrugs, scrolling through his tablet.

“I guess. I mean, I’m not as energetic as you, Con. I’m just happy I’ve got someone special to spend with it this time.” he grins.

Connor smiles bashfully, blushing up to the tips of his ears at that. He came over and stole a kiss, booping his lover’s nose. He earns a chuckle from Hank.

“You’re sweet, hon. Now, wanna tell me why you spent all day at the grocery store?” Hank then asks, ruffling Connor’s hair.

Connor’s LED flickers to yellow at that for a moment.

“No reason! Just making sure I got the right items on my list. That, and there were a lot of people shopping today.” he lies, nose twitching.

Hank raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it.

“Alright. Just making sure no one hurt ya. It’s been a year but you know those damn protestors don’t know when to stop.” he says.

Connor’s LED flickers back to blue.

“Relax, Hank. I’m still your little weirdo.” he beams before heading off to his room to start on part one of Hank’s gift.

Later that evening at midnight, Connor began arranging the flowers. He then moved to baking the cake when that was done. The rest of the night was spent on decorating the cake and carefully boxing it up. The patterned, heart-shaped cake box was then placed in the fridge, hidden behind Connor’s chilled thirium supply. Connor was giddier than ever that night, taking longer than usual to fall into stasis mode as he was practically vibrating with excitement. 

When morning came, Connor was up first and Hank was greeted by a happy android who showered him in kisses. When that was over and they managed to get out of bed without getting heated, Connor went to get breakfast ready and sneak Hank’s gift into the car. He wanted to surprise him later at lunch as that’s when everyone usually starts handing Valentine’s to each other. Breakfast then came and went and before he knew it, they were heading for the precinct.

When they arrived at the precinct, Connor could hear the lobby radio playing soft love songs. He noticed that there were red, pink, and white hearts everywhere. They cover the front desk and the walls and doors. There’s even more hearts and streamers in the bullpen, decorations hanging from the ceiling. All of the pretty decorations make Connor feel even more excited, the android lighting up when he sees a pile of Valentine’s already on his desk. 

His excitement only continued to grow as they began working. At some point Connor snuck away to move his his gifts to the break room fridge. He hid the flowers in one of the cabinets along with the card. All he had to do now was wait. 

And he didn’t have to wait for long. After Hank had returned from getting lunch outside, Connor stood up and straightened his tie. What? He’s not nervous. Shut up.

“Hank, don’t go anywhere, ok? Stay here and wait for me. I’m going to get something in the breakroom.” he says, smiling nervously.

Hank raises his brow as he catches Connor’s LED flicker to yellow.

“Okay, Con. Make it quick.” he replies, smiling as Connor gives him a chaste kiss.

“Thank you, Hank!”

With that, Connor happily made his way to the break room. He’s unaware that he’s caught the attention of a certain asshole detective. Humming, he walked into the breakroom and made his way to the fridge. It was easy to hide the cake there as Hank never uses the fridge since he doesn’t pack lunch from home. Though, the rest of the precinct officers were nice enough to leave the cake alone despite it being a sweet temptation. He opened the fridge and pulled out the box, opening it and checking on the cake.

It looked perfect as ever. It was made of chocolate and had a dark chocolate filling. The cake was decorated with chocolate icing (sugar free, of course). On top of the icing were bits of chocolate shavings sprinkled on top. Flowers made of white chocolate decorated the top of the cake as well. And finally, written with white icing in pretty cursive were the words, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day!’ followed by a cute little heart. 

Cake in hand, Connor tucked the note in with the cake and grabbed his flowers. He was on his way out of the break room with his gifts in hand when Gavin Reed suddenly walked up to him, a huge sneer on his face as he looked the android over with disdain. 

“Hello, Detective Reed. Did you need something?” he asked politely.

Gavin only rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m just wondering why a fucking machine would need to celebrate Valentine’s day. Machines can’t love after all.” he taunts, making a face at the presents.

Connor shifts uncomfortably at that. These gifts were for Hank. What was so bad about celebrating the day of love?

“I...Just because I’m an android, doesn’t mean I can’t celebrate. I feel love just as much as any human does.” he defends.

He gets a scoff in return.

“I call bullshit. It’s probably all just pretend. You’re probably buttering up the old man so you can move up in the ranks.” Gavin accuses.

That shocks Connor, LED flickering to a dark yellow.

“That’s not true. I love Hank very much and I’m not going to let you stop me from celebrating.” he retorts, moving to step around Gavin.

Gavin, the stubborn asshole he is, smirks. He pretends to let Connor go. Just as the android was about to walk by, he stuck a leg out and Connor fell with a yelp. The cake flew to the side from the android’s hands. The flowers wrapped in pretty cellophane and tied with a red bow were disheveled by the fall. Gavin’s cackles then echoed above him, the detective now standing above him. 

“Like hell you’re doing anything. Why would he ever love a plastic piece of shit? He probably just sees you as a Traci. A sex toy. Something disposable.” the detective sneers, flicking the android’s temple like he’s done many times.

Connor’s LED then flickers to red, trying and failing not to cry. He reaches for the cake only for the detective’s foot to come crashing down on it, wrecking all the hard work he had put into it. Then the flowers were smashed and torn as well, making a mess of petals everywhere. Trying to pick himself up, Connor tried to salvage the card he made. Before his hand could even touch it, it was snatched by Gavin.

“No!” 

But it was too late. Connor then watched in horror as Gavin ripped it with a smug look on his face. He gaped as the torn pieces fluttered to the floor. 

“Get back to work, prick. That’s an order.” Gavin mocks, pouring his leftover coffee on the poor android before leaving the break room and laughing again.

It takes a few moments but Connor picks his jaw off the floor. He stares in disappointment as the Valentine’s gift he worked so hard on was now ruined, coffee dripping all over it. A frown made its way on the android’s face, shaky hands trying to fix everything in a panic. He couldn't stop himself from crying as he checked on the cake only to find it squished and the icing words smudged. The white chocolate flowers were in pieces. He sniffles and sets it aside, moving to look at his flowers. They were bent and missing petals, some were completely destroyed. Crying even more, Connor picked up the card. It wasn’t torn to bits but the coffee stained it and smudged his writing a little. 

Connor knew he couldn’t make a new cake or get new flowers or fix the card. So, he started sobbing as he slowly began cleaning up his mess. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the flowers to stand or find any tape to put the note back together. His sobs grow harder and more painful by the second until a passing officer noticed and ran off to get Hank who was there in seconds. It’s not long before Connor hears,

“Con? You in here? One of the rookies said you were cry-” 

Hank pauses mid-sentence as he walks into the break room, scanning the area before it him. It looked like a crime scene without the body. His heart ached for the poor android who sat on the floor crying and his blood boiled, swearing he’ll kill the bastard who dared to hurt his baby boy. He goes to put a hand on the android’s shoulder, frowning when he startles.

“Woah, easy baby. What’s going on here?” Hank asks, a concern look in his blue eyes. 

The android looks up and sniffles, tears rolling down his coffee stained cheeks.

“Valentine’s day is ruined!” he cries, startling Hank.

Hank feels his heart ache and he kneels down, taking out the handkerchief he always carries and wiping the coffee away from his android’s face.

“I-I...I got you all these flowers and made you a cake and a card and then Gavin came in and said I wasn’t allowed to celebrate it because I’m just a Traci to you.” the android babbles on. “And then he ruined your gifts!”

Hank pulls him close, soothing him.

“Shh...Shh...calm down, baby. Deep breaths.” he says before cupping Connor’s face and looking him in the eyes. “Look at me, okay? I appreciate all the gifts and I’m sorry that shithead ruined them. But I want you to know that you are more than a Traci to me. I love you, Connor. You’re my little weirdo. My Connor. You will _always_ be my Connor.”

Connor nods, LED flickering to yellow at Hank’s words. He then looks to the mess on the floor and sighs, picking up the note and one of the flowers. Hank notices and takes them out of his hands, kissing the android.

“Hey, I don’t need fancy gifts or anything. It’s okay, really. Gift or not, I still love you.” the lieutenant assures him, smiling softly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Connor sighs and nods.

“But still...I really wanted you to read my card. I put a lot of my emotions into it.” he pouts up at his lover.

Hank softens at that and picks up the pieces as well as one of the flowers that didn’t get crushed. He tucked the flower behind Connor’s ear before throwing an arm around him and leading him out of the break room. After a quick stop to the bathroom, Connor was changed into a new sweater and was led back to their desks. Hank then began rummaging through his desk while Connor stood by.

“Hank?” the android tilts his head in curiosity. “What are you doing?” 

“Looking for the fucking tape so we can fix your card.” Hank answers, opening another drawer. 

It takes a few moments but Hank soon finds some clear tape and puts the card back together. He couldn’t do anything about the coffee stain but it wasn’t a problem. It was still pretty readable. Connor had pretty handwriting that wasn’t too hard on the eyes. He shows the note to Connor who finally perks up a little and thanks Hank with a hug. The android then pulled away, nodding at him to read it. Hank smiles, ruffling the android’s hair before looking down at the note.

_Hi, Hank!_

_Happy Valentine’s day! I love you! I know last year things were still new for us and we couldn’t celebrate. But I’m hoping, maybe, we could celebrate properly. You, me, and romantic night? We could have a fancy dinner or just go stargazing. We could see a movie or take an evening stroll with Sumo. Or we could just stay home and get straight to the ‘fun part’ if you’d like. Either way, I’ll be glad to spend today and the rest of my life with you. I’m so, so lucky, Hank. Out of all the humans in the world, I got the best one. I’ve got you! And I love you. I love your hugs and kisses. I love it when you smile and make me feel happy. I love it when you take care of me and make me laugh. I love it when you keep me safe. I just really love you. You are the kindest and sweetest man that I have ever met. You can deny it all you want and be grumpy but deep down it’s true. And I will remind you every day. I also want to say thank you for what you’ve done, Hank. For setting me free. For helping me see that there’s more to life than a whole mission. I’m very excited to see what adventure we go on next as lovers. I hope you’ll keep up with me. You’re doing so great in your recovery, Hank. Don’t give up on us, ok? I will be here to cheer you up and shower you in love otherwise. Take care of yourself. I love you so much!_

_Love_

_your little weirdo,_

_Connor._

(A/N: I’m totally not self-projecting my love for Hank. Shut up.)

It’s quiet for a moment as Hank looks up from the note with watery eyes. He ignores the others who are watching or what HR is going to say and hugs Connor close, smiling into his shoulder. He feels Connor hug back.

“Thank you, Connor. I love you.” he says, pulling away to look at him.

Connor now smiles back at him.

“Even if your other Valentine gifts were ruined?” he asks, LED flickering to blue now.

“Connor, they’re just things. I love you more than those things. I’d say you’re the best Valentine gift I could ask for.” Hank replies, grin.

Connor smiles bashfully and squeaks as Hank pulls him in again and kisses him deeply, the bullpen suddenly filling with cheer save for one furious (and totally not jealous) asshole detective. The detective stomps over and curses up a storm. Hank only flips him off and pulls back to gaze into Connor’s eyes, the android’s blushing a bright blue as his LED flickers to a pretty pink.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my little weirdo.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, Hank.”


End file.
